


A Word For You

by wonderminterplus



Category: Kung Fu Panda (2008)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Kung Fu Panda drabbles based mostly on one word prompts. Both movie and series universe is used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Word For You

“Woah, that’s a lot of candles.”

Shifu sighed and one of his ears twitched slightly. Po’s interruption signaled that his meditation was ruined for the afternoon. Opening his eyes now he looked to Po who looked kind of awed by the firelight of all the candles.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Shifu asked.

Po seemed a little unsure now, knowing he probably had annoyed Shifu. After watching Shifu all this time, he noticed that his ear would twitch when annoyed. At this rate, Shifu was probably going to develop a perpetual ear twitch.

“Well... you kind of didn’t show up to dinner. So I thought I’d bring some of the dinner to you.” Po said.

“That was thoughtful of you. Thank you, Po.” Shifu said.

Po smiled, glad that Shifu no longer seemed annoyed. Stepping in and moving carefully so not to knock any of the candles over, Po brought the food over. Shifu graciously accepted the bowl and chopsticks. Po was just starting out of the room when Shifu spoke up.

“You made this.” Shifu said.

Blinking in surprise, Po nodded.

“I did. How did you know?” Po asked.

“After eating food you’ve made enough times, I remember the taste.” Shifu replied.

“Oh... it’s good, right?” Po asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

Shifu looked to Po again, unsure of why Po sounded so unsure all of a sudden.

“Of course. You are many things, panda. But a bad cook is not one of them.” Shifu said.

Po grinned now, feeling proud.

“Thanks... that means a lot.” Po said.

For a moment, Shifu found that the light in that simple grin was brighter then the candle light around him.


End file.
